parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination Island (Leap
Bedtime with Leap: Imagination Island, also known as Leap's Imagination Island, is a special spun-off to Leap and Friends, and will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Maya and Fionna are having a sleepover and Fionna's mom, Princess Tiana reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Leap comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Leap mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Elmer, AJ, Lily, and Tad. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Lily and Tad stay on the ship,Leap and the kids go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance Leap and the kids eventually decide that they must find some help to either get off the island or to help get their ship off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Frink, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Artemis helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Fionna decides to give Frink her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Frink starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Frink gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Frink takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast: *Barney - Leap (LeapFrog) *Baby Bop - Lily (LeapFrog) *BJ - Tad (LeapFrog) *Tosha - Fionna (Adventure Time) *Min - Maya (Maya and Miguel) *Shawn - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Derek - AJ (Fairly OddParents) *Professor Tinkerputt - Professor Frink (The Simpsons) *Tosha's Mom - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Tosha's Dad - Human Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Songs: # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale)) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Frink's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Trivia: * This is the first time not to include Leap Theme Song (although it was heard as a score when Leap greets Fionna and Maya). * This special takes place before ''Leap Live! in New York City''. * This marks the first appearance of Professor Frink. He would later return to the stage show tour, Leap's Big Surprise to show Leap, Lily, Tad, and the audience his brand new toy factory. * This is the only time not to feature any of Artemis' signature songs ("Leap Theme Song" and "I Love You"). * This group (Maya, Fionna, AJ and Elmer) also appeared in "May I Help You?". * This special marks the last regular appearance of AJ until the Season 3 episode On the Move. * This is the fourth time no one says goodbye to Leap before he turns back into a doll. Gallery: Leap (6).png|Leap as Barney Lily (3).png|Lily as Baby Bop Tad (2).png|Tad as BJ Fionna-adventure-time-56.6.jpg|Fionna as Tosha Maya.jpg|Maya as Min Elmer-fudd-the-1st-13th-annual-fancy-anvil-awards-show-program-special-1.43.jpg|Elmer Fudd as Shawn Aj-the-fairly-oddparents-abra-catastrophe-2.59.jpg|AJ as Derek Professor-frink-the-simpsons-game-54.8.jpg|Professor Frink as Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Tosha's Mom Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Naveen as Tosha's Dad Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Lionsgate